Pipe insulation often includes a protective jacketing that may also provide aesthetic improvements to the insulation. The jacketing may increase the durability of the insulation, add vapor retarder and waterproofing effects, and/or provide other enhancements to the insulation material. Conventional jacketing often includes an outer layer of paper, such as kraft paper. Over time, the paper layer may yellow and/or it may absorb other materials, such as any liquids or gases that come into contact with the paper layer. The paper layer can be difficult to clean and the jacketing can dimple, leading the jacketing to lose some of the original aesthetic characteristics.